The Animal's Mates
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Slashy goodness - Batista/John Morrison/The Miz Done by request. Don't read if you don't like slash


_**Authors Note: I did this for a request on a livejournal group. It's a fun community. I'm happy to give the link if you pm me.**_

**_Anyway just a bit of slashy fun. Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

Dave Bautista (Batista) watched from the bar as his mates Michael "Mike" Mizanin (The Miz) and John Hennigan (John Morrison) were hit on at their table by a cocky John Cena. His nostrils flared at the threat to his position as their Alpha male. Nobody else would be game enough to try and woo his bitches away from him. He would destroy this threat and re-assert his dominance over his mates at once since they seemed to think they were allowed to receive attentions from other males.  
He strided over to the table and grabbed the back of Cena's neck. "Mike and John are mine. Get your hands and your eyes off them before you lose yours" Batistra growled.  
"Hey man we was just chatting! No hard feelings bro!" Cena said, backing up and quickly running off when he saw the rage in Batista's eyes.  
Mike and John looked up at their mate and trembled with desire. The way Dave was so possessive of them turned them on like nothing else. It was the reason they'd bothered to respond to Cena when he came over and spoke to them, they knew it would get Dave's blood flowing. "We're leaving. Now" Dave said and strode ahead, not looking back to check if Mike and John were following. They knew what would happen if they didn't. Mike was practically panting as he thought about the delicious punishment that would be in store for them for disobeying their Alpha. John was as equally excited and hurried after Dave, not wanting to waste a second longer in the bar.

* * *

When they got to their hotel room Dave waited for them to enter before entering himself and then shutting the door behind them.  
His eyes were dark and stormy with lust as he looked at them standing before him. "Strip and get on the bed now" He commanded and the two men quickly hurried to do his bidding, taking everything off except their collars given to them by Dave.  
They knelt on the bed on their hands and knees knowing that's what Dave liked and Dave licked his lips as he slowly took off his clothing and came up behind them. He petted their heads and they leaned up, eager for more attention. "You've both been very bad letting Cena talk to you. You know you're forbidden from talking to other men without my permission"  
"Yes master we're sorry" Mike moaned eagerly as Dave's hand moved down to stroke over his ass.  
"You both belong to me, but you seem to have forgotten that. It's time I make sure that never happens again" He slapped Mike's ass hard and Mike yelped in pain. Batista nipped Mike's ass where it was reddening from his slap and one hand went around to stoke his cock to hardness. John watched and his cock jerked, hungry for similar attention.  
Mike gasped and rubbed his ass back against Batista as he came over Mike to cover him with his muscular body. "This belongs to me" Batista purred in his ear as he continued to slide his hand up and down Mike's aching cock.  
"Yess!" Mike agreed.  
"And this belongs to me" Batista added as his hand slid over Mike's ass and then one finger delved into Mike's asshole, rimming around it before darting in for a moment and then out again. "Yes! Yes!" Mike cried, desperate for more, desperate to be fucked by his mate. John was moaning with need and desire as he watched the two of them together. Dave moved to lie back against the pillows on his back. "Both of you come here and suck your alpha's cock" Dave demanded. They hurried to him and in moments John was licking and sucking the head of Dave's cock while Miz sucked and tongued his balls. "Get me nice and wet mates" Dave growled and John took Dave all the way to his throat, sucking enthusiastically. A snarl rumbled in Dave's throat as he enjoyed their attentions but after a moment he pushed them both away from his cock. He ordered John to sit and watch as he dragged Mike to the centre of the bed and covered him again. This time he entered Mike with a hard thrust that had Mike crying out with pleasure. Batista inhaled the intoxicating scent of his mate as he fucked him, his dick slamming inside Mike harder with each thrust. Mike mewling with ecstasy as he was taken like an animal. Batista bit down hard on his shoulder where a previous bite mark had left bruising and Mike almost came from the intensity of the pain mixed with the pleasure of the hard fucking he was receiving. As he grabbed Mike's cock and squeezed Batista bit down so hard on Mike's shoulder that blood started seeping from the wound. Batista stopped biting Mike realising he was about to cum and squeezed his cock to prevent it. Mike cried out and begged for release. "Who do you belong to mate?" Dave growled. "Oh god you you you" Mike whimpered.  
Dave slammed into Mike's tight passage "That's right. Now cum" Mike came so hard he passed out as Dave flooded his passage to overflowing. John, who had been watching the whole thing while stroking his cock was then pulled away from the pillows and ordered to suck Dave's fingers. He eagerly complied, staring up at Dave with desire. Dave's cock got hard again just from watching the digits disappear into John's eager mouth.  
He lifted John's legs onto his shoulders and then plunged his fingers into John's asshole, scissoring in and out quickly to stretch the smaller man as he moaned and groaned beneath him.  
"Please Dave fuck me!" John sobbed. He was so hard it hurt.  
Dave plowed into him to the hilt and John shouted with bliss. Dave grabbed John's silky hair and pulled it hard enough to hurt John as he fucked the smaller man brutally. John started scratching Dave's back as he fought to hold back his cries of rapture. Dave finally found the nape of John's neck and bit down hard sending John over the edge. He came all over their stomachs and his muscles tightened hard wound Dave's cock. Dave bit John even harder as he emptied into John, he growled as he drew blood again just like with Mike.  
John lay wilted beneath him as Dave kissed his lips hard, his tongue plunging into his mouth to share the taste of his own blood.  
"Who do you belong to my pretty one" Dave asked huskily.  
"You" John replied on a moan exhaustion before falling asleep.  
Dave got up to wash, looking at his mates passed out on the bed and smiled ferally. His dominance had been reasserted, the animal within him was calm once more.


End file.
